Sweet Moment
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/KrisTao/SuLay/ChenMin] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melakukan rutinitas mereka sebelum menjelang natal. Luhan yang menganggap Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Kyungsoo yang berpacaran dengan Kai si idola sekolah. Kris yang melamar Tao di bandara. Suho yang takut Lay akan lupa pada dirinya. Xiumin yang selalu mendukung Chen untuk mencapai mimpinya.


Title : Sweet Moment.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : All members EXO.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin.

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

WARNING : EXO main pair couples. Don't like, don't read. Please don't be a silent readers.

.

.

.

.

.

**SweetMoment**

.

.

.

.

.

**ChanBaek...**

.

.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana...

Ya, itulah yang di rasakan Baekhyun ketika ia datang ke tempat anak-anak terlantar yang tidak punya orang tua, bahkan tidak menempuh pendidikan sama sekali dan hanya bekerja luntang-lantung.

Baekhyun mempunyai kepuasan tersendiri saat ia membagi-bagikan berbagai macam bingkisan. Mulai dari makanan sampai pakaian.

Ini memang rutinitas Baekhyun sebelum menjelang natal. Datang bersama kekasihnya dan melihat anak-anak itu tertawa senang.

"Kau senang Baek?"

"Hmm, sangat. Kau lihat kan bagaimana cerahnya wajah mereka Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menatap kekasihnya yang berada di sebelahnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku lihat. Wajah mereka sungguh bercahaya, seperti kau."

Blush~

"Ya! Jangan menggombal."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kekasih gemasnya itu merona akibat ucapannya. Hingga seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun datang ke tempat mereka.

"Baekkie hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Sehun-ah, waeyo heum?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada anak yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Hyung sangat baik. Hyung juga sangat manis dan cantik. Nanti kalau sudah besar, Sehunnie ingin menikah dengan Baekkie hyung."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Sehun. "Hmm, arasso, hyung akan menunggu Sehun, makanya cepat besar ne?"

Sehun mengangguk lucu lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. "Sehunnie sayang Baekkie hyung, dadah." Ucap anak itu lalu melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Apa-apaan bocah itu? Kenapa ia ingin menikah denganmu? Dan lagi kenapa kau bilang kau menunggunya? Haih menyebalkan." Protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik lucu lalu tertawa. "Hey, kau itu pencemburu sekali. Dia hanya anak kecil yang belum mengerti Chanyeollie."

"Terserah." Ucap Chanyeol merajuk lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memengang pundak Chanyeol untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hey, yang tadi itu aku bercanda dan tidak serius okay? Jadi tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Kau ini aneh sekali, anak kecil saja kau cemburui."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Baek."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. "Hmm, aku tahu, dan semua makhluk hidup pun tahu jika kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu." Jelas Baekhyun lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"Jeongmal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Jika tidak begitu, untuk apa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih pabo?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun. Meletakan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, dear, aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm, dan kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Chu~

Baekhyun mengusap rahang kokoh Chanyeol dan menikmati ciuman penuh cinta mereka.

Bahagia itu sederhana kan? Hanya bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, maka kita akan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

**SweetMoment**

.

.

.

.

.

**HunHan...**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun di sebelahnya yang bahkan sangat asik dengan game di ponselnya.

Beberapa kali Luhan berdeham, mencoba menyindir Sehun karena Sehun asik dengan ponselnya dan mengacuhkan Luhan bagai sampah.

Ayolah, mereka itu jarang sekali bertemu karena Sehun yang sudah pada tingat akhir di senior high school dan Luhan yang mulai menyusun skripsinya.

Umur mereka memang terpaut 4 tahun, dan itu tidak menjadi penghambat untuk hubungan mereka.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hmm."

Hanya itu saja tanggapan Sehun yang membuat Luhan jengkel setengah mati.

Jujur saja, Sehun itu cuek sekali dalam berhubungan dan itu membuat Luhan harus ekstra sabar menghadapi perilaku ajaib Sehun.

"Hunnie!"

"Hm? Waeyo Lulu hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada gadgetnya.

Luhan kadang kali berfikir, jika Sehun tidak mencintainya, terbukti dengan Sehun yang sangat cuek. Ia butuh kepastian.

"Oh Sehun!" Ucap Luhan lalu menarik ponsel Sehun dari tangannya.

Sehun menoleh. "Ah! Wae? Kembalikan ponselku!" Pinta Sehun.

Luhan menggeram. "Sekarang katakan, yang kekasihmu itu, aku atau ponselmu ha?"

"Tentu saja kau yang kekasihku Luhannie."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Tapi kau terlihat lebih mencintai ponselmu dari pada aku."

"Hanya perasaanmu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, seharusnya kau membalasnya dengan jawaban, bukan dengan pertanyaan juga."

"Tapi pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Hanya menjawab ya atau tidak saja susah sekali, atau kau memang benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong!" Tukas Luhan dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kenapa kau meragukan cintaku heum?" Tanya Sehun berusaha sabar. Luhan memang lebih tua darinya, tapi di sini, dia lah yang jadi seme.

"Karena kau cuek padaku dan kau sangat sibuk dengan ponselmu dan mengacuhkanku!"

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mulai berbicara. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan itu tidak perlu kau ragukan atau kau risaukan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, aku milikmu, dan kau segala-galanya untukku, tidak perlu meragukanku lagi." Ucap Sehun lalu mengusap air mata Luhan yang sudah jatuh.

"Se..Sehun-ah."

"Hmm? Maafkan aku jika selama ini kau merasa aku terlalu cuek dan tidak perduli padamu hyung."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Mianhae, saranghae, jangan menangis lagi, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika air suci itu keluar dari mata indahmu."

"Hmm, nado saranghae Sehunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

**SweetMoment**

.

.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini seperti kiamat untuk Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Ia selalu di sajikan pemandangan kekasihnya sedang bercengkrama dengan orang lain.

Ya, ini salahnya juga kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan idola sekolah dan melakukan backstreet.

Kyungsoo sadar ia tidak sesempurna Baekhyun yang bisa menarik perhatian namja hanya dengan sekali kedipan matanya.

Kyungsoo juga sadar ia tidak secantik Luhan yang bisa membuat para namja menatap 'lapar' ke arahnya.

Sampai saat ini pun Kyungsoo masih bingung kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan Kai sampai saat ini, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo tidak cantik, Kyungsoo tidak kaya, ia hanya namja biasa yang terjerat oleh pesona Kai Kim sama seperti yang lainnya, dan anggap saja Tuhan begitu menyayanginya karena ia bisa di beri anugrah seperti ini.

Tap~

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ada sebuah tangan besar menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Kai, lepas, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

Kai membuka tangannya lalu terkekeh menatap Kyungsoo.

"Merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo meninju dada Kai. "Percaya diri sekali."

Kai tersenyum lalu mengelus surai Kyungsoo. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Ah ya? Apa itu?"

Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri koridor yang begitu ramai. Berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan beratus-ratus pasang mata sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Tunggu di sini." Ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu memperhatikan Kai yang berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan berdiri di podium, tempat biasanya Lee SooMan sonsaengnim berdiri jika upacara.

"Test.. Test.. 1.2.3."

Seluruh siswa menatap penasaran Kai dan bahkan Kyungsoo juga.

"Emm, hari ini aku akan membuat sedikit pengakuan."

Terdengar suara riuh dari siswa yang menontonnya.

"Aku sudah cukup lama mempunyai kekasih dan kami melakukan backstreet."

Terdengar pekikan dari penggemar Kai.

"Aku tahu hubungan ini cukup membebaninya, tapi ini ku lakukan untuk menjaganya."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam, membuat Kyungsoo mati kutu dan gelisah. Beberapa siswa melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ehem! Kyungsoo-ya, chagiya, maafkan aku jika aku sudah melukai hatimu selama ini karena perbuatanku. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dan harus selalu kau ingat, jika aku, Kai Kim, sangat mencintaimu."

Tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di seluruh antereo sekolah, membuat wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap santap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah namja tan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**SweetMoment**

.

.

.

.

.

**KrisTao...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghentak-hentakan sepatunya tak sabaran, di tangannya sudah bertengger kantong plastik bertuliskan "Gucci" di sana.

Hmm, sedikit penjelasan saja, Kris sedang berada di bandara Incheon untuk menjemput kekasihnya yang datang dari China, Huan ZiTao, dan tentu sebagai kekasih yang sangat perhatian, ia memberikan sesuatu kepada Tao.

"Haih, lama sekali."

Kris melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah telat 15 menit.

Greb~

Kris tersenyum ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hey, baby panda ingin bermain rupanya."

Terdengar kekehan dari arah belakang dan Kris sangat tahu suara siapa itu.

"Gege! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Hmm, aku juga merindukanmu baby."

"Haih, apa itu?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjuk kantong plastik yang di bawa Kris.

"For you dear."

Tao menerimanya dan matanya berbinar melihat tas kesukaannya.

"Woah gege! Xie-xie! Wo Ai Ni!" Ucap Tao histeris lalu spontan mengecup pipi Kris.

Tao masih asik melihat tas pemberian Kris, sampai...

"Tao."

"Hmm?"

"Lihat sesuatu yang ada di genggamanku."

Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya membelalak.

"A..apa ini?"

Di hadapannya, Kris sudah berlutut lalu memegang kotak beludru berwarna biru.

"Tao, will you marry me?"

"Kris Ge." Lirih Tao kaget.

Kris tersenyum. "Apa keputusanmu dear?"

"Yes, I will!" Pekik Tao lalu langsung menghambur kepelukan Kris.

Sungguh rasanya seperti drama saja, tapi Kris tidak perduli. Ia sudah menunggu waktu 2 tahun lamanya untuk mengungkapkan ini dan ia sama sekali tak perduli jika ada orang yang mencibir atau apapun. Dia bahagia, karena ia mencintai Tao dan Tao mencintainya, just it.

.

.

.

.

.

**SweetMoment**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SuLay...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiing.. Toong..

Lay berjalan ke pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Eoh, Suho hyung?"

Suho tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya.

"Lay-ah! Bogosiphoyo!"

Lay terkekeh. "Tumben hyung datang ke sini, bukankah hyung banyak pekerjaan?"

"Kau lupa lagi hem?"

"Ne? Lupa apa?"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk datang ke rumahmu sore ini dengan ancaman akan mengakhiri hubungan kita jika aku tidak datang, dan aku masih waras untuk menuruti permintaanmu." Jelas Suho.

"Eoh jeongmal? Aku tak ingat." Jawab Lay polos.

"Penyakit lupamu parah sekali, aku hanya takut jika kau lupa padaku nanti."

Lay terkekeh. "Aku hanya pelupa hyung, dan aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan orang yang aku cintai, terlebih kau. Jadi itu sangat mustahil ne?"

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja, kecuali aku kecelakaan dan amnesia."

"Ya! Bicara apa kau? Kajja kita membuat makanan, aku sudah lapar, bulgogi saja bagaimana?"

Lay mengangguk dan mengapit lengan Suho yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Ia memang seperti ini, pelupa, tetapi ia tentu tidak akan melupakan orang yang begitu berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"Lay-ah, saranghae."

.

.

.

.

.

**SweetMoment**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ChenMin...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menatap kagum namjachingunya yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu ballad yang terdengar sangat menyentuh hati. Mata Xiumin pun terasa berkaca-kaca.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang mendukung Chen selama ini untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan kini ia berhasil.

Ia tahu Chen nanti pasti akan sibuk sekali, tapi demi orang yang ia kasihi, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Chen menatap kekasihnya dari atas panggung dan mengucapkan 'gomawo' tanpa suara, tetapi ucapan itu masih mampu di lihat dan di terjemahkan oleh Xiumin.

"Saya bisa berada di sini sekarang itu karena ada orang yang selalu mendukung saya selama ini."

Para penonton berpekik dan pandangan mata Chen terpaku pada satu titik.

"Dia kekasihku, namanya Xiumin."

Para menonton serempak membuka mulutnya kaget, sementara manager Chen terlihat mengumpat.

Chen turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke arah Xiumin yang membeku.

"Chennie."

"Gomawo nae sarang."

Chu~

Chen mengecup dahi Xiumin, tidak perduli dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh, beberapa fans yang pingsan, celotehan managernya, atau terpaan blitz yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu Baozi."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Annyeong haseo ^^ Kali ini aku bawa FF semua official couple EXO. hehe, gimana? Mian ya kalau ceritanya gaje TT**

**Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk tetap di komen ya ^^ Dan selamat Natal (Bagi yang merayakan) dan Tahun baru 2015 ya ^^ Aku akan mempost chapter akhir Bet hari kamis ya ^^ Tanggal 1 januari sekalian aku mau cuapcuap dikit (?)**

**Sampai bertemu tanggal 1 Januari ^^ Jangan lupa komen **


End file.
